For The First Time
by Niknakz93
Summary: Collection of drabbles ranging from Wee!chesters having fun, to Lucifer having a hissy fit and Cas in "evil" sunglasses. Each chapter is a new little story. Feel free to leave a word that you'd like me to use! Reviews much loved!
1. Shoes

**Word used -Shoes**

**Character(s) - Sam and Dean Winchester**

**Ages- Present ages**

Sam yawned widely, and then glanced over at the sleeping form of his brother.

Then a smirk crossed his face as he picked up his shoe, aimed and hit Dean precisely on the head- making him sit up with a yell of shock and pain.

Sam had ducked under the covers, quickly pretending to be asleep, but kept an eye slyly open so he could grin unnoticed at his brother's reaction.

Dean glared at Sam, picking up the shoe that had hit him on the head and scowling.

'Oi!' he yelled, chucking the shoe back at his brother, who faked an annoyed, sleepy groan.

'What was that for?' Sam demanded, fake eyes bleary. Dean scowled. 'Stop throwing shoes at me man!'

Sam just blinked innocently.

'I don't have the faintest clue what you're on about.' He replied, moving of towards the toilet out of "harms way"

Dean smirked, then picked up his own shoe and lobbed it, smacking Sam on the back of the head.

'Hey-!' Sam complained, rubbing the back of his head with a frown.

Dean just smirked, and then raised the other shoe. Sam's eyes widened, and he dived for cover.

'Oi! Not afraid of a little shoe polish are we?' Dean grinned, picking up the last shoe, but didn't see his brother lunge and grab him around the knees, making him crash to the floor, elbow nearly in Sams face.

The brothers just laughed- this is what family was all about...

Those funny little insane moments.

**A/N: Due to two of my stories finishing... I started this one! Each chapter will be a new drabble/story about... well... anything! From Wee!chesters to Lucifer having a hissy fit, it's all gonna happen! Each little drabble will be roughly 250 words (not counting the A/N) **

**Hope you enjoy! Next little drabble/story up in a moment!**

**Reviews much loved! X Nic**

**(Feel free to post a word down! They will be inspiration for a new chapter:)**


	2. Home

**Word used- Home**

**Characters- The Winchester family (John, little Dean and baby Sammy)**

Dean was fighting back tears as he watched his house burn to the ground.

It had been so sudden; he heard his father shout... the fire, the burning... his mother..

Running with little Sammy out of the inferno.

What was going to happen now?

He looked at his father, who had tears in his eyes, holding his little brother in his arms- Sammy had fallen asleep again, oblivious as to what happened.

He was only six months old after all.

Little Dean Winchester looked at the blaze that was his house- the fire crews were fighting to control the rage and ferocity of the fire.

A tear rolled down his own cheek, and then he looked up at his father again.

'Daddy? Will we ever go home?' Dean asked, eyes wide.

John looked down at his son over his youngest son's small curls, eyes sombre.

'No Dean.' He just said, voice laced with sadness, loss, a twinge of anger and, even though he wouldn't admit it- fear.

John turned away, catching Dean's hand as he went. They walked over to the Impala door, slipping inside, glancing once more at the fire that claimed their home, a mother...

Dean glanced out the window as they sped away.

Away from home.

**A/N: And the next :) there will be one more coming tonight, the ones I've already pre-wrote. So Home. The first thing to pop into my head was the very first episode when the aftermath of the death of Mary Winchester. Hope you like! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	3. Hellhound

**Word used- Hellhound**

**Character(s) - Crowley**

Crowley was leaning on his desk, flicking the rim of the glass of booze in front of him.

He was bored. So very, very bored.

He sighed and leant back in his seat, staring at the ceiling. _What to do, what to do..._ he thought with another dreary sigh.

Then came the barking, the snarling.

He sat back up, a scowl on his face.

Those freaking Hellhounds!

'Shut up!' he yelled, pounding a fist down onto the oak table. The snarling stopped, and a whimper replaced it.

Crowley sighed and stood up- stupid, moronic freaking mutts...

As he stepped into the garden, he stopped with a frown upon his face.

There was a little Hellhound puppy sat on the path, staring at him with doleful eyes. Crowley frowned. 'Shoo!' he called at it.

The puppy stayed, wagging its tail slightly.

He groaned- sure, he didn't have a Hellhound of his own yet. It was early days.

He rolled his eyes, and then nodded inside.

'Come on squirt.' He just said in defeat.

The puppy barked excitedly, its body, which was much more ragged than a normal dogs, shook, and then ran inside.

Crowley sighed once more, and then closed the back door.

**A/N: Whay! First time I've ever written Crowley:D shame really- he's awesome! Anyhoo- the word was Hellhound... and the thought of his popped into my head for some strange reason. So viola! How Crowley got his Hellhound :) Next up in a moment! X Nic**


	4. Pie

**Word used- Pie/Hungry**

**Character(s) - Sam and Dean Winchester**

Dean was hungry... as per usual.

'Pie! Now!' he just yelled, making Sam in the passenger seat jolt awake.

'What-?' he just said, and then scowled.

'You woke me for that?'

Dean grinned, and then turned up the volume of the stereo. 'Sorry! Cant hear you over the sound of how awesome I am!' he grinned, banging his hand on the wheel in time to the music.

Sam groaned when Dean started chanting. "I want pie"

'I'll shove your pie where the sun doesn't shine in a moment!' Sam growled, making Dean Pout.

'Its pie Sammy... P I E!'

Sam just rolled his eyes.

Dean and his pie...

**A/N: And another :) we all know Dean loves his pie! X Nic**


	5. Stars

**Word used- Stars**

**Character (s) – Castiel **

Castiel was looking up at the stars- they were said to be the souls of angels such as himself.

Maybe they were, maybe they weren't.

He frowned as one of them started to twinkle, its brightness increasing with every second.

Cas tilted his head, surveying the strange sight- he'd never really seen stars before.

But here they were- and maybe his brothers and sisters.

Maybe that's where the angels that died went.

They became stars, watching down upon the earth.

**Ok, so this is a rather short one. But as I said earlier- the stories/drabbles will vary in length etc. thanks for the interest! More coming in a moment! X Nic**


	6. Cross

**Word used- Cross **

**Character (s) -Lucifer**

Lucifer scowled.

Humans and their churches, their crosses... their god.

His father.

Lucifer frowned as the pitiful creatures placed their palms together, close their eyes, then begin to talk to thin air.

He smirked at what they said- they were asking for forgiveness, help, hope... love.

The smirk widened as he walked into the church.

The stained glass windows either side of Lucifer showed his brothers- garbed in fine, noble armour.

He smirked at Michael- it wouldn't be long now.

The final battle.

'_Do you have anything to confess?'_

Lucifer looked around to see the priest staring at him, the cross hanging from around his neck.

Lucifer smirked. 'Confess? To _him?'_ he pointed upwards.

The priest frowned. 'Are you not a believer?'

Lucifer laughed, the sound of it echoing horribly around the surrounding walls.

'He was such a letdown! A poor excuse for a father!' he smirked. 'He threw his own son in hell.'

The priests' eyes widened as he realized. 'Oh sweet Mary mother of God-!' he just gasped, grasping the cross hanging on his chest.

Lucifer smiled, eyes truly devilish.

'If you have anything to confess- I strongly suggest you do it now.'

The doors to the church slammed shut, and the screaming began.

**Woohoo! Lucifer one:D hope you like- the next load of drabbles will be up tomorrow! Words will include: Car, candy, fear and flowers. Thanks! X Nic**


	7. Car

**Word Used- Car**

**Character(s) – John and little Dean Winchester.**

Ten year old Dean stood beside his father, gazing at the car with bright eyes.

'Will it really be mine one day?' he asked excitedly, looking up into his fathers eyes.

John nodded, a smile upon his lips. 'One day Dean, yes.' Dean's grin widened.

'When daddy?' he asked, staring at the Impala's shiny black surface. John looked thoughtful.

'Not yet Dean. You're too young. Besides-'his grin widened. 'It's my car!'

Dean pouted and folded his arms. 'But you just said I could have it!'

John sighed and rolled his eyes.

'When you're older Dean!'

Dean rolled his eyes now.

He wanted that freaking car already...

**Dean wants the Impala already!**

**Next up in a moment:) next word "Flowers"**


	8. Flowers

**Word used- Flowers**

**Character(s) –Sam, Dean and Castiel.**

'Umm... Cas-? What are you doing?'

Castiel looked up- him and the boys were sitting on some grass. Well, Dean was fixing up the Impala.

So he'd started making a daisy chain.

Dean sniggered, wiping the oil on the back of Castiel's trenchcoat, making him scowl.

'Would you mind not doing that? It's very uncouth.'

Dean shrugged. 'You're a cloth- so what else am I supposed to do with you?'

Castiel scowled. 'You're so rude.' Dean grinned. 'Oh yeah.'

Sam rolled his eyes, and then raised an eyebrow at Cas's daisy chain.

'Daisy chain Cas? What are you- a girl?'

Castiel looked down at the completed chain. 'I just felt like doing it. Is that wrong?'

Dean took it off him, putting it on Sams head. Dean smirked.

'All hail Princess Samantha!'

Sam scowled and threw it on the floor.

Castiel looked at the broken flowers, brow creasing.

It had taken him ages! And now they'd destroyed it...

_The boys had no respect for nature_ he finally concluded, starting another.

**Cas likes making daisy chains! N'aww!**


	9. Candy

**Word used- Candy**

**Character(s) –Sam and Dean Winchester**

Sam was trying to search for something on his laptop... but Dean wouldn't stop throwing Bonbons at his head.

'Quit it!' He yelled, only to get hit in the eye with a pink one.

He growled, rubbing his eye. Dean smirked, holding up a green one.

'Another Sammy?'

Sam growled again, shutting his laptop. 'I'm trying to work here! And you're throwing sweets! How mature (!)'

Dean smirked. 'Who said I was mature?' sam rolled his eyes.

Dean- mature?

Definitely not.

Then Sam saw his brother lick one of the Bonbons, then fire.

'_Dean!'_

it had landed in Sams hair, sticking fast.

Dean grinned, ran into the kitchen and returned with a pair of scissors.

Sam's eyes widened, and he ran for it, Dean chasing him, scissors in hand.

There was no way it was going anywhere near his hair.

**Dean+scissors+Sams hair=dodgy haircut**

_P.S- Ha-ha! I bet you all were thinking this chap was gonna be about Gabe because of it being Candy? Uh uh! _


	10. Wings

**Word used- Wings**

**Character(s) -Gabriel**

Gabriel frowned- what was that shadow behind him-?

He spun around to see nothing.

Another frown upon his face, his eyes snuck a glance- it was back!

'Got ya!' he yelled, jumping around.

It was gone again. He was seriously confused now- why didn't it show its ugly face already?

He just couldn't resist another look, and surprise, surprise (!) it was back. He ran after it, determined to catch it.

The funny thing was, that the shadow moved exactly as he did...

Gabriel stopped, feeling extremely foolish.

It was just his wings showing as a shadow due to the setting sun behind him.

He'd been chasing his own shadow...

His own wings.

**What a dipstick!**

**Lmao!**_** Now **_**it's Gabe. Next up in a moment!**


	11. Facebook

**Word used- Facebook**

**Character(s) –Sam and Dean Winchester **

'Dean... what the hell are you doing?'

Dean jumped into the air, the mobile falling into the sink.

He looked at his younger brother, red in the cheeks. 'What?'

Sam smirked. 'Were you-? Taking photo's of yourself-?' Dean shrugged innocently.

'Whatever could you mean Sammy-'

He quickly picked up his phone and slipped it into his coat, pushing past Sam, who was still smirking.

His brother was taking photos of himself like a chick did-?

What was going on?

He didn't have long to wait.

Sam opened his laptop and smirked.

'Oh Dean-? How come you haven't added me yet?'

Dean leaped into the room. 'No!' he yelled, trying to pull the laptop from Sam, but he refused.

'Oh, taking profile pictures for Facebook were we? You're such a chick!'

Dean growled, snatching the laptop from him now.

Sam smirked. 'You know what would make a good profile picture? A nice Cas/Dea-'

'_Shut up now!'_

Sam smirked- he had a feeling his brother would take extra care when taking photos next time.

**You just got "Facebooked!" Dean!**

_**Part 1 of 3. Two up in a moment!**_


	12. Kiss

**Word used- Kiss**

**Character (s) -Crowley and Bobby**

'Ya know Bobby? That picture of you and me rea-'

_'Shut the hell up about that!'_

Crowley grinned- showing Bobby that photo again had made him flip.

And he was denying that he even did it now- even though the evidence in question was right under his nose.

Bobby scowled as Crowley waved the phone at him again... and the disgusting photo-

What kind of saddo would take a photo of that?

That was the question Bobby kept going over in his head- the stupid idjt demon...

Crowley was back for round two.

'Are you sure you didn't like it? Come on- you can trust me?' He grinned, phone still in hand.

Bobby reached for his shotgun- which was filled with salt;

Perfect for shoting pesky, annoying, dicking demons!

Crowley put his hands up.

'Come on Darling- lets not fight!' He grinned.

Bobby let loose a shot, hitting him in the arm.

'Argh! I'd say "wife beater" but I'm no gal!' Crowley scowled.

Bobby cocked his gun, ready for another go.

Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Later sweetheart (!)'

He vanished.

Much to Bobby's relief.


	13. Fashion

**Word used- Fashion**

**Character (s)- Dean Winchester & Castiel**

'Cas-?'

The angel looked up at Dean, who was frowning down at him.

'Yes Dean?' He just said, staring up at him from the sofa.

Dean was frowning.

'Don't you ever change your clothes?' He asked with yet another frown.

Castiel blinked. 'No.' he just answered, looking confused.

Dean grimaced. 'Thats disgusting! Do you _want _to stay a fashion reject forever?'

Cas continued frowning. 'My clothes never stain or get damaged.' he said.

Dean sighed.

'Thats not the point! How are you going to pick up chicks if you look like a freaking... _freak!'_

Castiel just stared.

Strange humans...


	14. Drabble dump 1

**Word used- Pants**

**Characters- Sam, Dean and Cas.**

'Shush!' Dean snorted, advancing behind the angel- with a pair of pants in their hands.

Which they were hoping to put on Cas's head.

As Sam crept up, he lost his footing and tripped over. Dean grabbed him before he could make a sound.

They looked up at the angel- he hadn't moved, hadn't realized.

Much to their relief.

'Now!' Dean yelled, springing forwards and forcing the pants over Castiel's head.

Cas yelled and fell of the sofa, pulling the red and white spotted pants from his head, trussing up his hair.

Castiel scowled at the pair of laughing Winchesters.

They were so weird...

* * *

**Word used- Sunglasses**

**Character- Castiel**

Castiel frowned, picking up the strange object of the Impala dashboard.

They looked like glasses, but the transparent bit was completely black.

He put them tentatively on, then got out the car-

everything was dark!

He frowned and put out an arm, hoping to feel something.

Instead, he just bashed into the side of the Impala, falling over.

He took the glasses that had shadows in the off, scowling at them.

Evil thing...

* * *

**Word used- Ice**

**Character- Lucifer**

Lucifer frowned out the window- it was fogging up.

He tilted his head and looked at his own distorted reflection-

Then he smirked and breathed out, causing the condensation to freeze instantly.

The smirk was still there as he drew a smiley face in the ice.

He grinned at his handiwork.

_What can I say?_ He thought.

_Im cool_

* * *

**Word use- Door**

**Character- Gabriel**

Gabriel grinned at the door of the motel- he was gonna do it this time.

Every other time he'd tried, the door just smacked him in the face...

As he tried to walk through it.

He strolled forwards, hoping that this was the time he'd finally do it.

No such luck- The door stayed solid, the smacked him hard in the face.

Gabriel pinched his nose, scowling at the peice of damn wood-

Ghosts had it so easy! Freaking Casper...

He snapped his fingers and the door vanished.

Much safer, and no broken noses.

* * *

**Ok! So a new format! There will be a bunch of one shots on a single update- much, much easier when I'm uploading 5 a day. Woop! just over 1000 hits now! Thanks! X Nic**

**P.S; And don't forget! Lucifers "Cool;)" Pants are weird, sungalsses are evil... and dont try to walk through solid doors Lmao! **


	15. Drabble Dump 2

**Word used- Porn**

**Character (s) –Sam and Dean**

Sam sighed at the DVD on top of the Tv.

It was so Deans choice.

He picked it up, an eyebrow raised. Then smirked-

He wanted to watch porn-? Well porn he was gonna get...

Sam nipped out of the motel room down to the Impala, searching it for the DVD.

He grinned when he found it.

Dean would never leave his porn out again.

'_Sammy!'_

it was later now, and Sam was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

He poked his head around the door, grinning.

'Whats up Dean? Cant handle it?' he sniggered.

Dean growled, throwing the DVD box at him.

'I _do not want to see that freaking dick getting it on!' _he yelled.

Sam smirked.

'Its only Gabriel, Dean- grow up and watch the rest of your porn!'

Dean glared.

**Word used- Laptop**

**Character- Castiel **

Castiel stared at the strange contraption that the others called a "Laptop"

He stared at it a second more, then prodded it- it didn't do anything.

So, with another frown, he opened the lid to see the blank screen.

With yet another frown, he pushed the big button-

Then almost yelled in surprise as it beeped and switched on.

It was possessed!

So he gingerly picked it up and chucked it out of the motel room, silencing it as it smashed.

He smiled- he'd saved the day.

But, whatever he thought...

He was in deep crap when Sam realized Cas had destroyed his "possessed" laptop.

**Word used- Shots**

**Character –Gabriel **

Gabriel grinned at the guy.

'Winner takes all?' he smirked, holding up the bright blue shot.

The man in front of him grinned.

'Your going down.'

Gabriel shrugged- it was his loss.

The man downed five shots in one- although, Gabriel noticed, barely.

The smirk returned, and he downed double that, making the man gape.

'Fine!' he growled, downing ten more; his eyes were starting to become a little unfocused now.

Gabriel smirked- he was gonna win.

He downed five more, hiccupping a little at the end.

The man gaped and said in a drunk voice.

'You're sc - screwed in the head! I gi- give up!' he yelled, getting unsteadily to his feet.

Gabriel laughed. 'Giving up so soon are we?' he followed him outside, then sat opposite him as he... well, collapsed on a chair.

Gabe sighed- what a loser! Not being able to handle about fifty shots...

Humans (!)

**Word used- TV**

**Character- Lucifer**

Lucifer was frowning.

What was this... strange contraption-?

It was like a cube, but with a glass face. He pushed the big button on the front, then his confusement deepened-

It was like a box with moving pictures in it.

Then he understood; it was called a TV.

That strange thing humans watched things on.

He smirked at it, and then made it explode with a loud bang, making the glass shatter everywhere.

He dusted of his jacket-

There- that was TV sorted.

Stupid thing...

**And yes! The next load is up! Remember- watch what DVD your putting in, laptops are possessed, archangels are the best at drinking competitions... and Lucifer doesn't like TV... lmao! Next load up soon! X Nic**


	16. Drabble Dump 3

**Word used- Lego**

**Character (s)- Sam and Dean**

'Dean! What the hell?'

Sam looked down at his brother in shock. He shrugged, carrying on playing...

With Lego.

Dean grinned now, looking up from the little model Impala he was making, complete with remote control.

At last, it was time for the grand unveiling!

Dean stood up, remote control in his hands, grin on his face.

'Watch and learn Sammy!' He said smugly, pressing the forwards button.

It went backwards and smashed into pieces when it hit Dean's bag.

Sam snickered.

'"Watch and learn-?" Yeah right!'

Dean pouted, folding his arms.

It wasn't fair!

* * *

**Word used-** Tie

**Character (s)-** Castiel

Castiel was in a panic! He'd lost his tie!

He'd looked down at his suit, then saw it missing.

The brother's didn't help at all, they just sat there, laughing at him as he searched high and low for it.

But why were they laughing so much-?

After an hour of fruitless searching, Sam took pity on the angel.

'Look in a mirror.' was all he said. So, with a frown, Cas walked into the bathroom...

And growled in annoyance, pulling the tie from around his head back around his neck.

Those Winchesters!

* * *

**Word used- Chips**

**Character (s)- Gabriel**

Gabriel stared at the plate of chips before him- they didn't exactly look nice.

He prodded them, then picked one up and bit into it carefully. He scowled and put it back down.

Too freaking salty! Why did he go overboard on the salt and vinegar?

Oh, he was too busy being distracted by the pretty girl behind the counter, and put far too much on.

Then he grinned as he had an idea.

He snapped his fingers, and a jar of chocolate spread appeared.

Gabriel grinned, picking up a chip, then dunking it in, then eating it.

Now that was_ nice!_

A couple walking past stopped and stared at him in disgust.

Gabriel grinned, holding up a chocolate covered chip.

'Nothing better than chips and chocolate!' He told them

They carried on.

What a freak!

* * *

**Word used- Jacket  
**

**Character (s)- Lucifer**

Lucifer stared down at his outfit.

His jacket was starting to annoy him, and the fact that it was covered in blood.

In Heaven, before he was booted out, he wore the finest armour- he was revered as the most beautiful angel in Heaven.

Sure, Michael had said that he had been created first, but he was wrong- it had been himself, then Michael, then that pest Gabriel, then Raphael.

Then he had an idea.

He took the jacket of him, tying the the sleeves around his waist, leaving his arms free of shrinking, blood soaked jacket.

He was a genius sometimes!

Until the jacket got caught on some brambles... pulling the devil over into a bush.

His uncovered arms soon knew how stinging nettles got their name.

* * *

**So... the moral of this story is-**

_**"Deans a five year old, Cas needs to wise up just a little, chips and chocolate taste great! And Lucifer is much safer wearing his jacket"**_

**Hope you liked this next installment! Next up soon! Keep the words coming:) X Nic**

**P.S- chips and chocolate spread really does taste nice! :D**


	17. The Devil Is A Pervert?

Sam was lying on the motel bed, thinking of past events.

Then Dean frowned and looked over as his brother did a rather girly giggle.

'Whats up Chuckles?' he asked, sitting up. To his surprise, Sam was still laughing, then managed to get out-

'The devil is a pervert!'

Dean blinked in surprise more than ever. 'What the-?'

Sam sniggered.

'He pretended to be Jess, started touching my shoulder and near enough said "Let me in." What does that sound like to you?'

Dean blinked, then smirked. 'You got felt up by the devil! Get in there my son!'

Sam scowled now.

'Dean... that was so... very, very wrong.' he got out.

Dean laughed sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

But he was secretly thinking about Lucifer the pervert- No guesses where that other pesky archangel learned all his tricks-

Brothers alike (!)

* * *

**Im sorry... but I found myself thinking that Luci was a right perv touching up Sammy when he pretended to be Jess. What a perv! Yup- pretty random, but viola! X Nic**

**(Hehe... forgive my insane mind! The inner fangirl is having a crazy day! Fancy dress at school (shipwrecked for me;D))**


	18. Hair curlers and a stormy night

**Word used- Storm**

**Characters- lil Sam and Dean**

Little Sammy sat on the bed, eyes wide at the raging storm outside.

Dean looked over at his 4 year old brother, who was evidently terrified. When Dean saw tears in his big eyes, he got up and sat with him, hugging him tightly.

'It's ok Sammy- it's just the rain!'

But Sams eyes were still wide. 'Its scary Dean!' He whimpered, clinging to his brother.

Dean sighed, then held him through the night.

* * *

**Word used- microwave**

**Character- Castiel**

Castiel was staring at the metal contraption with confused eyes, the metal tin in his hand. Dean had asked him to do him some food- warm it up in the microwave...

But how did it work-?

He pushed a button, which made the door open, then put the metal tin of ravioli inside.

He pressed another button, it beeped and lit up. Cas grinned; he'd done it.

5mins later...

Dean poked his head cautiously into the kitchen, the origin of the massive bang, only to see Castiel, covered head to foot in a dark substance- burned pasta.

He'd told the stupid angel not to leave the metel tin in!

* * *

**Word used- Hair Curlers**

**Character- Gabriel**

All day long, Gabriel had been going through the mall, and now he felt like a chick laden down by tons of bags.

Oh well- it was all free.

Although, he wasn't too sure why he'd "bought" a hair curler. Hmm... curly hair, that'd be interesting.

Not too long after, hair curlers in his hair and half watching the TV on the other side, chocolate bar in his free hand... he smelt burning.

'Crap!' He yelled, realizing the curlers were not only stuck in his hair, but burnt the crap outta it.

He looked in the mirror, eyes wide.

One jet black curl it was then (!)

He pouted.

* * *

**Word used- Shower**

**Character- Lucifer**

Meg had an eyebrow raised at Lucifer- he was looking abit like an... uh...

Hmm, his hair was matted with blood, his clothes also...

He'd probably bite her... literally, but she just had to do this.

'Hey!' Lucifer yelled as the jet of water hit him, knocking him onto his back. His eyes flashed, and the jet vanished, leaving him squeaky clean.

'What was that for?' He asked Meg, eyes narrowed as he advanced on her. She let out a nervous laugh.

'You... uh... looked really...'

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, and she continued.

'You looked like a homeless human on drugs...'

Lucifer scoffed now.

Great (!) Was his fashion taste that bad (?)

* * *

_"Little Sammy doesn't like storms, never trust Cas to cook dinner, never let Gabriel curl your hair... and the devil looks like a druggy!"_

**Whay! Been a lil while since our next little drabble dump- enjoy! X Nic**


End file.
